As Long As We're Together
by Caroline1929
Summary: -Sequel to "Together". - The pursuit of Cadmus continues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of CW and DC.

* * *

 _Two months later_

"Finally." Kara smiled when her sister entered her apartment. "What took you so long? Pizza is already cold."

"You could have started without me." Alex said looking at the untouched food.

"I know, but I wanted to wait for you. I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages." Kara complained patting the couch, indicating for her sister to sit down next to her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been-"

"Busy." Kara finished for her, feeling tired of constantly hearing the same excuse.

"Yeah."

"How are you doing?" Kara asked more gently, noting how exhausted her sister was.

When Alex just shrugged, Kara pulled her down on the couch beside her and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed this too." Alex admitted hugging her back.

"We should go to Midvale for a couple of days." Kara suggested after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I can't leave the city right now." Alex said shaking her head.

"Oh, I don't think J'onn'd mind."

"I know, but I have something else I have to deal with." Alex explained.

"What?" Kara asked, wondering why her sister was being so mysterious.

"It's nothing interesting." Alex shrugged grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Alex-"

"I'm serious, Kara. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"This conversation is not over." Kara warned going to get a drink from the fridge.

"So bossy." Alex muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Hey." Kara called offended. "My powers may not be working but I'm not deaf."

"Well, you usually seem to be when I ask you to share your food." Alex continued to tease her before turning serious.

"They'll be back in no time." Alex assured when Kara came back and handed her the bottle. "You've just been exposed to Kryptonite for too long. Not to mention the antidote."

"Is it bad if I don't want them to return?" Kara hesistantly asked fiddling with the bottle.

"I-I don't understand." Alex frowned at her sister's confession, putting the food away and giving her full attention to Kara.

"I don't want to be Supergirl anymore." Kara specified. "I can't place you and Eliza and everyone else in danger anymore. It's safer this way."

"If Cadmus wasn't a factor, would you still give up being Supergirl?"

"I don't know." Kara admitted.

"I know that you wouldn't." Alex said sternly. "You love helping people. We won't let them take anything else from us. We won't be holding back next time."

"That's what I'm afraid of. You are not indestructible, Alex. I know you want revenge-

"They killed my father. Of course I want revenge."

"But I also know the price you're willing to pay in order to satiate your desire for that revenge."

"I want them to pay for what they've done."

"So do I." Kara countered. "But I don't want to lose you in the process."

"Sooner or later Luthor will attack again. Whether you choose to be Supergirl or not." Alex pointed out before adding more gently. "And you won't lose me."

"Okay, can we discuss that tomorrow?" Kara suggested wearily. "I just want us to spend some time together."

Alex settled down on the couch, flipping through TV channels. They sat cuddled up together, eating in silence and enjoying each othere's company.

"Noo." Kara whined throwing her head back onto the couch when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"We can pretend we're not here." Alex whispered.

"What if it's something important?" Kara asked already standing up.

"Well, go and see what's so pressing then." Alex said when someone knocked once again, louder this time.

Opening the door, Kara saw James, Winn and Lena standing on the other side.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Kara smiled as her sister walked up to them.

"Hey, sorry to come unannounced, but it was a last minute decision." Winn explained holding food.

"What was?" Kara asked confused.

"Games night? But only if you guys feel up to it." James said.

"We don't want to intrude." Lena added as Kara glanced at her sister, fully aware of how tired she was.

"You're not intruding. Come on in." Alex assured sensing Kara's hesitation.

"Okay. I'm in." Alex said sounding more excited when she grabbed a bottle of Scotch James was carrying.

Kara just rolled her eyes before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, are you sure we're not interrupting you two?" Lena asked joining Kara. "I know it's not been easy for your family lately."

"Actually, I think Alex could use a distraction." Kara admitted reaching for the plates. "And to be honest, I miss games nights too."

"Are you guys coming?" James shouted.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Lena suggested turning back to her friend. "We can talk more then."

"Sure." Kara smiled before joining the rest.

As the night progressed, everyone got a little drunk. Well, everyone except Kara.

"Thank you." Kara whispered to Winn, indicating her sister who was too busy talking to James to notice her staring.

"It's no big deal. We are buddies, aren't we?" He smiled.

"Yes, yes we are." Kara chuckled as they heard the sirens in the distance.

What Kara hadn't been expecting was her superhearing to kick in. She heard the screaming-so loud that it made her jump. Trying to act nonchalant, she excused herself and went to the kitchen. Noticing her sudden change in demeanor, Winn followed her.

"Your powers?" Winn guessed.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Kara confessed trying to block all the noise outside, but before she could focus on stopping the sounds, she could feel herself starting to float above the ground.

"What are you doing? Lena is here." Winn whispered.

"I don't know. I can't control it." Kara whispered back in a panicked voice.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Alliedstasis,_ _Whalegang34,_ _Guest_ and _HD_ : Thank you for the comments!

Thank you guys for following and favouring the story!

* * *

"Oh no, no no, she's looking at us." Winn panicked shielding Kara, trying to keep her out of Lena's line of sight as Kara gripped the countertop to prevent herself from floating even higher.

"What are you two doing over there?" Lena shouted.

"Yeah, we're not done playing." James added.

"Umm, we just-we need a minute." Winn shouted back, reaching for Kara's arm in order to keep her grounded. Literally grounded.

"Actually, I'm sorry, but I need to get going." Lena stated looking at her watch before standing up and stretching her limbs.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay longer?" Alex asked, her voice a little bit slurry.

Kara glared at her sister, trying to communicate her distress with only her eyes.

"Maybe next time."

Unaware of what was happening, Lena started to walk towards Kara to say goodbye.

"No, no you shouldn't come any closer!" Winn yelled, making everyone in the room look at him like he was crazy.

"I..ah..I mean she-Kara is, she's umm ..sick!" Winn stuttered trying to think about plausible excuse. "Kara is sick."

"Yes, yeah I don't feel so good. You should go." Kara said caughing awkwardly, trying to prove her point.

"I'll walk you out." James suggested, noticing that something was wrong.

"Okay. Let me get my jacket."

"Of course." Kara answered, her hold of the furniture so strong that it started to fracture.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Lena pressed concerned.

"I will make sure she rests." Alex assured, her brain finally catching up with the situation. "But you should leave." She added opening the door.

"Okay."

"Take tomorrow off." Lena said before leaving with James.

As soon as they stepped out the door, much to Winn's relief, Alex shut the door and rushed to her sister.

"What's wrong?"

"My powers are back. But something's wrong with them." Kara explained losing her grip on the counter, causing her to involuntarily fly up to the ceiling.

"It's okay. Just calm down." Alex said feeling more sober now.

"I can't get down."

"Winn, close the windows." Alex ordered, trying to be cautious.

"Kara." Alex called turning back to her sister. "You need to focus. Try to concentrate on my voice, okay?"

"Okay." Kara agreed trying to ignore every other sound while Alex was talking about random things that came to her mind.

"My super hearing is back to normal." Kara sighed in relief opening her eyes.

"That's good. Let's try to get your flight under control now."

"I don't know how to do that." Kara said helplessly.

"How about we try your Kryptonian meditation?" Alex suggested.

"I guess we can do that." Kara agreed doubtfully.

"ehl fidh i ehrosh grinning ivi ehl kypzrhig i raogrhys." Kara started to say, closing her eyes.

"You're doing great." Alex praised mouthing the words with her.

After repeating the mantra for the fourth time in vain, Kara opened her eyes.

"It's not working." Kara said frustrated.

"We should call your cousin." Winn suggested. "Maybe he had experienced something similar before."

"I don't wanna bother him." Kara said.

"I'm sure he won't mind being bothered by this." Winn pointed out.

"Alright, give me your hand." Alex said trying to reach Kara, but to no avail.

"Okay, this is pointless." Alex finally concluded, taking out her phone.

"Are you calling Superman?" Winn asked hopefully.

"No, J'onn."

"Tell him to take Kryptonite cuffs with him." Winn reminded her.

"That won't be necessary." Alex said.

"I'd rather wear them than spend the rest of the night like this." Kara pointed out.

"Okay. I guess you can wear them on your way to the DEO and then we can use the red sun room." Alex said moving further away once J'onn had answered the phone.

"How are your other powers?" Winn asked curiously.

"Not sure." Kara admitted afraid of using her heat vision.

"J'onn is on his way." Alex informed putting her phone into her back pocket. "Can you tell me how you're feeling? Does anything seem different?"

"Nope. I feel fine. Well, except not being able to use my powers properly."

"Okay. That's good." Alex said relieved.

"Can you throw me a piece of pizza? I'm hungry." Kara asked when a few minutes passed.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked, questioning her sister's priorities.

"What? I'm hungry." Kara shrugged.

"You'll survive. J'onn'll be here any minute now."

"Fine."

* * *

"It looks like the antidote has reinforced the defences of your fibroblasts and dermal stem cells." Alex said studying a sample under the microscope while Winn was working on a bracelet emitting red sun in order to contain Kara's powers.

"Okaaay."

"And your cells have absorbed enough solar energy for you to get your powers back." Alex continued.

"Does that mean my powers have enhanced?" Kara asked confused, not sure if she understood correctly.

"It looks that way." Alex confirmed smiling.

"That's awesome!" Winn exclaimed,

"But that also means that controlling them will be more arduous."

"Great. Cadmus can attack any moment now and I will just be floating around." Kara grumbled.

"You will have to learn how to get back control. Just like when you first got here and they were unstable. It may take a lot of practice, but you'll get there." Alex assured sqeezing her hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And that gives us a better chance to beat Cadmus." Kara said, trying to be positive.

"Yes it does." Alex agreed trying to hide a yawn.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged back here so late because of me." Kara apologised feeling guilty.

"Do you think I'd be able to fall asleep with you trapped in here?"

"I guess not?" Kara smiled gratefully. "But I'm okay now, so you can go home and get some sleep."

"On second thought, you should wait for me to take you." Kara quickly added when she remembered Alex's been drinking.

"I'm not that drunk." Alex protested.

"Alex, could you hand me a screwdriver?" Winn asked.

"Is it ready?" The agent asked hopefully.

"It's no where near ready. Sorry Kara but it looks like you're going to spend the night in here."

"That's awesome." Kara said sarcastically.

"Stop pouting. We can carry on with the sisters' night and watch something on my tablet." Alex suggested.

"Really?"

"We'd probably still be up anyway." Alex shrugged.

"Winn, thank you for staying up so late. I know your shift starts in three hours." Kara said.

"Oh, that's fine. You can buy me breakfast once I've finished." Winn smiled.

"Done." Kara said as Alex's phone started ringing.

"Who is calling you at this hour?" Kara asked reaching for her sister's phone which was resting on the small table next to her.

"I've got it." Alex grabbed the phone before Kara could even touch it.

"I'll be right back." Alex said rushing out the door.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N _: Whalegang34_ \- Thanks!

 **SPOILER ALERT! :** I don't know if you guys heard, but it seems like Kara's mother is alive and the Argo city has also survived. I really wasn't expecting something like that. So exciting. Although, I'm not 100% if it's true.

* * *

"There's an unknown alien wreaking havoc in the city." Winn said pointing at the screen.

"Where?" Kara asked, looking away from her laptop.

"St. George's Park."

"Miss Danvers, are you certain your powers won't get out of control again?" J'onn asked sterny when Kara changed into her suit.

"I've been practising." Kara said sounding uncertain.

"I don't think you have a choice." Winn pointed at the screen before looking at Kara. "There is another one on the other side of the city."

"I can take care of the one in the park and send a team to the second location."

"No, no that's fine. I've got this." Supergirl insisted.

"Still, take back up with you." J'onn ordered pointing a finger at her.

"Okay."

"Where is Agent Danvers?" J'onn asked, noticing her absence.

"I can try and contact her." Winn suggested.

"No. There is no time. Let's move."

* * *

"Any idea what kind of species we're dealing with?" J'onn asked through his comms when he reached the park.

"I don't know the specifics, but he kinda looks familiar." Kara stated looking directly at her opponent.

Trying to distract him from hurting more people, Kara flew close enough to bring his attention while the DEO agents were trying to get everyone to safety.

"Stop!" Kara ordered.

The alien ignored all warnings and headed straight toward Supergirl. She flew up into the air to dodge him, but as soon as she did so, she felt herself losing control over her flight.

"Not now." She whispered under her breath. Trying to keep steady, she decided to fight the enemy with her heat vision, but to no avail.

"My heat vision is not affecting him." Supergirl shouted, hoping to hear some advice.

"You need to use your strength!" J'onn exclaimed fighting his own battle.

Fully aware that there were many lives at stake, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the most calming sounds. Children laughing, playing, people singing and whistling happily. Just like her and Alex have been training.

"Are you sleeping over there?" She heard the alien ask.

Wthout further ado, she flew straight into her opponent as fast she was able to, satisfied that she could get her powers under control. But before she could get her bearings, the alien had tackled her to the ground.

"Who are you?" She asked facing the alien. Trying to recall where she could have met him.

Ignoring her completely, he hit her in the face.

"Kara! I know you can defeat him. Just focus!" Winn yelled through the ear comm when he saw her struggling.

Supergirl decided to use her freeze breath. She took a deep breath and blew it out right into his face, finally managing to knock him off balance. She took into the air once again and flew far enough to pick up enough speed to knock the alien out. She flew straight at him, hitting him hard enough to send him flying into the wall.

"She's going to get you all. There is no where you can hide." The alien laughed as he was being handcuffed.

"Who?" Supergirl demanded holding him by his throat.

"You are Cadmus." She suddenly realized, remembering seeing him briefly while in Cadmus facility.

"So smart." He mocked, not trying to deny the fact.

"Take him and lock him up." Supergirl ordered handing him over to the agents before starting to make her way back into the DEO.

"Kara, there's an alert. A kryptonite signature has been detected." Winn informed, his voice full of concern.

"I'm already on my way back." Kara said, but in that moment, she noticed a black drone following her.

"Winn, I think I just found the source of that Kryptonite." Kara said trying to use her heat vision on the device when it started shooting green kryptonite beams.

"You need to get away." Winn's voice was frantic now.

"Kara, fly as fast as you can. I'm almost there." J'onn said, trying to get there as fast as possible.

"I think I hit it, but it's still going." Kara informed dodging another beam.

"Kara, it's getting too close. Winn said looking at his friend's location. Noticing Supergirl was about to reach the river Winn advised. "You need to dive."

"What?"

"Get into the water. Now!"

"Do you think it will work?"

"Not sure, but it's worth a try."

Supergirl plunged into the water and stayed there until J'onn had reached her location. Hearing J'onn's heartbeat getting closer, she started to get back to the surface.

"Are you okay?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kara assured trying to catch her breath. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know. Get back to the DEO. I'm gonna go look for it."

* * *

"It's gone." J'onn said coming into the conference room. "But you were right. It's been damaged when you hit it with your heat vision." He added holding a piece which had fallen into the water.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Winn said unimpressed, taking it from the Martian.

"J'onn those aliens, the drone. They're Cadmus." Kara said before looking around and anxiously asking. "Where is Alex?"

"Agent Danvers is running an errand." Vasquez informed, repeating Alex's words.

"What errand?"

"She didn't say." J'onn and Kara exchanged worried glances, but before anyone had a chance to interogate further, Alex walked up to them.

"Alex, where have you been?" Kara asked, relieved that her sister was okay.

"I'm sorry. I got here as fast as I could." Alex said, not answering the question.

"Agent Danvers, ten minutes, my office." J'onn ordered, clearly upset.

"Where have you been?" Kara repeated once J'onn had gone.

"I had someone I had to meet." Alex explained, still being deceptive. "Why are you all wet?"

"Don't change the subject." Kara said sternly before asking more gently. "Alex, are you drinking again?"

"No. Kara, I'm not."

"Alex, please tell me the truth."

"I am. Now tell me what happened on the mission."

"Cadmus." Kara simply stated.

"What? And you didn't think to mention this earlier?"

"You're too late anyway." Kara shrugged. "We've caught two aliens. They work for Lillian Luthor."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked scanning her head to toe.

"I'm fine. But you won't be if you don't get to J'onn's office soon."

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_HD_ : You're gonna find out in this chapter!

 _Guest_ : Thanks!

 _Whalegang34_ : I also can't wait for the episode.

I will try to update tomorrow if you guys would like me to.

* * *

"I know what you're gonna say. I screwed up today." Alex admitted walking into her boss's office.

"Yes you did." J'onn agreed. "I've been turning a blind eye to your behavior, trying to give you time to grieve. But enough is enough."

"J'onn-"

"This is the third time you went AWOL during the mission. You are constantly running late and you randomly disappear leaving the facility as you please." J'onn listed.

"I-"

"I know you're hurting, Alex." He continued more gently. "I've been going easy on you after everything, but I can't have you in here if your head is constantly somewhere else. I will not place my Agents in danger. I won't place you in danger. I need to know that I can depend on you."

"Of course you can, J'onn. I'm not a liability. How can you even be questioning that?" Alex asked, now her turn to get angry.

"Because I can sense that you're trying to hide something from me. And you've been doing that for a while now."

"You've been reading my mind?"

"Yes." J'onn confessed, not bothering to hide the truth. "But I also have the ability to sense when you are trying to suppress your thoughts." J'onn explained. "I can sense that you're hiding something."

"What's going on Alex?" He asked more gently when he saw turmoil going on in the agent's head.

Deciding to finally reveal the truth, she took a deep breath and admitted. "I've been collaborating with.. a colleague in order to bring Cadmus down."

"A colleague?" J'onn raised his eyebrow.

"Maxwell Lord." Alex clarified bracing herself for the rebuke.

"How long?" J'onn questioned, not trying to hide his anger.

"Since the funeral."

"Alex-"

"I know what you are thinking J'onn. But he was the one who had contacted me. At first I was as cynical about the idea of working with him as you are now. But after examining the prototype myself I can see how much potiential it has to help us defeat Cadmus."

"What are you talking about?" The Martian asked confused.

"We've been working on creating a device, a sort of projector. The general idea behind it is to generate a force field dome, it will allow us to trap the enemies inside. So once we fix the location of the Cadmus base they won't even have a chance to escape before they are subdued." Alex explained pacing the room.

"And what's in that for Lord?"

"I'm going to assist him in matters regarding his research for a few months. As soon as Cadmus is taken down."

"Research on what?"

"It's nothing shady. I've checked. But I'm gonna need to leave the country for awhile."

J'onn just looked at the agent in disbelief trying to make some sense of everything he just heard.

"Can you hear yourself Alex? Maxwell Lord is nothing more than a common criminal. You said so yourself. And now you are willing to treat him otherwise?

"He's never gonna be anything more than that, but I'm not gonna stand by and wait for Lillian Luthor to attack again." Alex countered.

"The DEO is doing everything possible to track their base."

"Yeah, because we've done such a wonderful job so far." Alex spat angrily. "And even if we tracked them down, we are going to risk getting into a trap which we wouldn't need to worry about with the projector."

"I'm sorry Alex, but you need to choose who you stand with. I refuse to place this facility in scrutiny."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that if you continue working for that man I will suspend you."

"They killed my father, your friend. Do you even care about that?"

"Of course I care, Alex. But there is nothing more we can do to take back what'd happened. Your father wouldn't want you risking your life."

"I won't rest until I know my mom and Kara are safe. And my Dad would count on me to protect them. He had always counted on me. I thought you of all people would understand that." Alex said before storming out of the room.

After Alex had gone J'onn left his office and ordered. "Agent Schott, I wanna know where Agent Danvers is at all times."

* * *

"Alex, please open up." Kara called through the door when it remained closed.

"Go away Kara." Alex said not feeling like listening to another lecture.

"I'm gonna get inside one way or another." Kara warned but the door stayed stubbornly locked.

"Alex I just want to talk. I promise to keep my mouth shut and just listen."

"I'm sure J'onn has already told you everything, so there's nothing to listen to." Alex said finally letting her sister in.

"Yes, he has. But I know you wouldn't tell J'onn everything about Lord's terms concerning that research, especially if it was dangerous."

"He's already made his decision, so it's not his business anymore anyway." Alex said getting back to the couch and filling her empty glass with whiskey.

"So you are still gonna work with Lord even if that means you're gonna be fired?" Kara asked gently, trying to avoid her sister lashing out at her.

"Suspended." Alex corrected sipping her drink. "It's our best shot."

"That's why I'll be with you every step of the way. And I'm not letting you leave the country with Lord on your own. I'm going with you."

"No, Kara. I'm maybe working with Lord, but that doesn't mean I trust him." Alex said sternly.

"And that is one more reason why we should stick together. As long as we're together we can protect each other."

"As long as we're together." Alex agreed wrapping her arms around her sister.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss me already?" Lord smirked when he saw Alex joining him in his laboratory.

The agent glared at him before explaining. "No, but as it happens, I have much more spare time to work on the projector."

"What happened?" Lord questioned stepping closer.

"Let's just say I had to get my priorities straight. So here I am."

The brunette walked over to her workstation with Max shadowing her.

"Well, you can always choose to work with me where you will be able to reach your true potential."

Alex took a few deep breaths trying to compose herself and keep her anger at bay before turning around to face the man.

"I'd rather be unemployed for the rest of my life than work for you." She spat angrily. "I've agreed to help you with your research and that's it."

Lord raised his hands defensively before slowly moving away. "Just think about it Alex.

* * *

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Alex asked when she noticed her sister hovering outside of the window of Lord's building.

"I'm looking out for you. I got worried when I got to your apartment only to find it empty." Kara explained upset, letting herself in.

"I'm fine Kara." Alex assured going back to her work.

"Then why wouldn't you answer your phone?"

"It's on silent mode. I need to stay focused."

"Have you eaten today?" Kara asked concerned.

"Kara, go home. I'm busy."

"Alex-" Kara started only to be interrupted by Max walking into the room.

"Blondie. I realize I'm hard to resist but I'm not sure if you can bring anything usefuful to our little project. Me and Alex are doing just fine."

"I'm sure Alex would do just fine without your help." Kara snapped. "She's much smarter than you."

"Maybe. But my company didn't seem to bother her that much." He smiled walking up to the brunette.

"Just ignore him. He is trying to upset you." Alex said.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy us working together." Max said.

Seeing Kara was about to explode Alex placed a consoling hand on her shoulder and promised. "I'm okay Kara. But I need to focus on getting this thing to work. So can you please go back to your apartment? I'll join you soon."

Kara continued to stare at Maxwell Lord. And for a moment Alex was afraid she'd heat vision his ass to the ceiling, not that she'd complain. Bur Kara finally returned her gaze to her sister. "Call me if you need me."

She stared the man down one more time before flying out of the window.

* * *

"Supergirl, can I have a word with you?" J'onn asked indicating his office where they could talk in private, his demeanor less than happy.

"Oh no. He's mad. What have you done?" Winn whispered.

"Why are you assuming I am the one who has done something wrong?" Kara questioned defensively.

"Well, you have a knack for getting in trouble."

"Supergirl." J'onn called anxiously awaiting for the blonde to join him.

She scurried off towards the office.

"I know what you're going to say." She started. "But I will always side with my sister."

"I know." J'onn sighed. "But that is not why I have summoned you in here."

"Then what is it?" Kara asked confused.

"One of the aliens let slip one of Cadmus' facilites location." The director explained.

"What? So what are we doing in here?" Kara asked already walking up to the door.

"Kara wait. The team is already assembling."

"I'm gonna call Alex."

"Kara-"

"No, J'onn. She deserves to know." Kara argued already calling her sister.

"She's chosen her own path Kara." The director said sternly as he took the phone away. "And we both know she is not ready to face off the ones responsible for Jeremiah's death." He added more gently.

Kara looked down, hesitating to call Alex. Her heart beating so fast it felt as if it would jump out of her chest.

"But she won't forgive me when she finds out." The blonce finally looked up, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I am in charge of the DEO. I am the one who decided not to inform her about the lead."

"That won't matter to her." Kara argued feeling guilty for keeping her sister in the dark.

"I understand if it's too much for you too, Kara. You don't have to join the mission."

"I'll meet you in the conference room in five minutes if you decide to take a part." J'onn added when Kara didn't answer.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.

Longer chapter is up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** _: HD_ \- Yes she will!

* * *

Flying alongside J'onn in a direction where the presumed Cadmus base was located, Kara couldn't get rid of the feeling of dread in her stomach. Her mind replaying the conversation she and her sister had a few days ago. Promising each other to always stick together. And here she was breaking that promise. Going behind her sister's back.

"Kara. Focus." J'onn warned glancing at the blonde who seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"It's not fair, J'onn. Alex should-"

"There is no time for doubts Supergirl." The Martian interrupted, his voice stern.

Leaving no time for Kara to argue, J'onn instructed the team who was flying by a chopper. "Alpha team, once you have approached the location, stay put and wait for further instructions. I'm going to scan the building before we make a move."

"Copy that, boss."

"What about me?" Supergirl asked.

"See that hill over there?" He asked pointing at the spot.

"Yeah."

"Wait over there until we are certain there is no Kryptonite inside."

As he saw the blonde was about to protest he added more gently. "You almost died during your last encounter with the Kryptonite Dust. We need to be smart about our approach this time."

Kara sighed and hesitantly nodded her head. J'onn put a consoling hand on her shoulder before making his way towards the building, leaving Supergirl to anxiously await for the situation to unfold from a distance.

Before the chopper carrying the strike team had a chance to arrive at the facility, J'onn had already confirmed that there was no one inside. But the building wasn't entirely empty. There was dusty medical equipment discarded in the corner, which J'onn guessed had been used in order to dissect and torture innocent aliens.

"Have you found anything?" Came Kara's impatient voice.

"This place seems to have been abandoned, but it's clear it belongs to Cadmus."

"Valdes, take Demos and check the perimeter." The director ordered through his comm when he heard the chopper touching down. "Everyone else let's get to work. We need to split up and thoroughly search the building. Collect everything you find important. Especially the CCTV footage."

"Are you sure no one is in here?" Kara pressed once she landed next to J'onn, immediately checking the building over with her x-ray vision.

"Certain." J'onn confirmed as they started to look around.

"Do you think Jeremiah was being held in here?" Kara asked once they approached the area containing multiple cells. Dried blood on the floor inside of almost each one of them sent shivers down her spine.

"Unless we find any footage there is no way to tell."

Taking a deep breath Kara continued to glance around the area, careful not to miss any detail.

"Kara." J'onn called grabbing her arm gently. "I- I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have put you in this position. I do not wish to drive a wedge between you and Alex."

"I know." Kara sadly smiled. "But I also know that Alex is like a daughter to you. And I know this whole situation is affecting you too."

"You both are my family." J'onn corrected, not denying tha latter part. "And I promise we will explain everything to your sister together."

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Let's see what else we can find." J'onn said returning to his previous task.

"Wait." Kara raised her eyebrow inquisitively when she noticed a blank piece of paper lying on the ground in one of the cells.

"What is it?"

Kara rushed over to pick it up. Turning it aroud she saw that it was not a piece of paper, but a photograph. And more precisely, it was a photo of her and Alex smiling at the camera while Jeremiah was hugging them tightly, taken back in Midvale shortly after the younger sister's arrival.

"What is it Kara?" J'onn repeated when the blonde just froze looking at the old, fading photo. There was a bloody fingerprint left on the front of the image, which Jeremiah must have made after being tortured. In response, with trembling hands she handed it to J'onn.

"Umm, can I- Would you mind if I went to see Alex?"

"You should wait for me Kara." J'onn suggested fully aware of his agent's short temper.

"Maybe if I'm the one who tells her she won't be so angry with you. She needs someone to look out for her."

"I'm gonna let you know if we find anything useful." J'onn rubbed her back and watched her fly away.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Alex asked munching on her potsticker as Kara flew into the apartment.

"Alex-"

"I've been sitting in here for over an hour." The agent continued to complain.

"Oh don't worry there is still a couple of potstickers left for you." Alex promised assuming the blonde's less-than-happy demeanor had to do with her favorite food (which it usually had.)

"Is everything okay?" Alex frowned when her sister didn't even crack a smile.

"What is it Kara?" Alex pressed when Kara came up closer but kept quiet.

"There is something I need to tell you." Kara finally started briefly meeting the brunette's eyes before casting her haze down. "And you will be mad."

"I won't know that until you talk to me." Alex pointed out growing impatient.

"Do you remember those two aliens the DEO had captured?"

"Yeah. What about them?" Alex asked confused.

"One of them gave up the location of Cadmus' base."

"What?" Alex's eyes widened at the news. "We need to get over there." She added quickly standing up.

"Alex-"

"The projector is not perfect, but Lord and I have got it to work."

"Alex, it's too late! The DEO have already raided it." Kara said louder than intended. "There was no one in there."

Kara watched her sister's expression turn from determined to betrayed.

"I'm sorry Alex. We should have told you sooner." Kara apologized her voice fading to a whisper.

"You're damn right you should have!" Alex yelled as she started pacing the room. "You always say you have my back. That we are stronger together."

"Because that's the truth."

"And yet instead of trusting me to join the mission you went behind my back." Alex countered angrily.

"I had no choice Alex."

"There is always a choice." Alex spat. "And you chose not to tell me." She grabbed her bag and was about leave when Kara used her superspeed to get to the door before she had a chance to open it.

"Move."

Kara lifted her hand in which she was still gripping the photo. "I found it in the building."

Alex took the photo and looked at it for a few seconds.

"Tell J'onn I quit."

She said not bothering to look at her sister before leaving the apartment.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : _Supergirlfan25_ \- Glad you like it! Sometimes it's hard to figure out where to take the story. The sisters will eventually get through their issues and continue working together.

 _HD_ \- Thanks!

 _Alice_ \- Even though Alex is mad at Kara and J'onn, they're keeping an eye on her so she is relatively safe. I also love the Midvale episode.

* * *

J'onn, Kara and Winn have all gathered in J'onn's office, preparing themselves to watch the tapes found inside the Cadmus base.

"Kara, you don't need to watch these." The Director said softly.

"I need to do this." Kara shook her head, determined not to give in to her fear. "Maybe one of us will be able to notice something the other can't."

J'onn sighed knowing well he won't change her mind before indicating for Winn to start rolling the first tape. Everything was relatively calm, but as the video progressed and they moved on to testing aliens Kara couldn't carry on watching and left the room.

Following her to the balcony, J'onn put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "No one is forcing you to see that."

"I know." Kara sighed. "But I don't want to miss anything just because I'm a coward."

"You and Alex are two of the bravest people I know." J'onn countered, but on seeing that Kara's face fell at the mention of her sister he said.

"I guess telling Alex the truth didn't go well."

"No, no it didn't." Kara said wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry." J'onn said hugging her.

"It's not your fault. I should have told her. No matter what everyone else had been saying."

"But instead doing that I chose to keep quiet." Kara said pulling out of the hug. "And now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Kara." J'onn assured softly.

"Well it feels like she does. But how could I blame her."

"Kara-"

"I'll be back in a minute. I need to clear my head." She said before flying away.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex sat in a bar, partly hating herself for breaking her promise to Kara to stay sober, but her grief was stronger than her. So she downed one drink after another until she felt numb.

"Mind if I join you?" Max asked walking up to her in the bar.

"It's a free country."

"You missed our meeting today."

"What a shame." Alex replied, her words dripping with sarcasm. "So are you stalking me now?"

"You make it sound like I was some creep."

Alex opened her mouth to confirm that it is exactly what he is. Lord sensing what she was about to say added.

"Did you consider that maybe I just want us to have a friendly chat?"

"We are not even close to being friends."

"And yet you're sitting here over a drink with no one other than me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Alex retorted waving for the barman.

"I don't want to ruin the fun, but don't you think you've had enough? " Lord asked looking at the empty glasses before the brunette.

Alex just snorted in response before reaching for her beer.

"So what happened?"

"You know what the saddest thing about betrayal is?" Alex asked ignoring his question, her words slurring.

"What?"

"It never comes from your enemies." She said sipping her beer. "But what would you know, you have more enemies than friends."

"From what I see you are low on options too right now." He countered. "I guess the sisters' night didn't go as planned."

"No it didn't. But it's none of your business."

"Fair enough."

"Look, I can see you are not in a mood for company, so I'm gonna go."

Lord pulled out the small projector they've been working on and put it on the counter.

"You've fixed the defect?" Alex smiled picking it up.

"It should work just fine now." Maxwell confirmed before reminding. "You can keep it for now. But remember a deal's a deal." He reminded before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile James was patiently waiting for the Agent to get back to the apartment, having been asked by Kara to check up on her sister.

An hour later Alex unsteadily climbed up the stairs. She swayed along the corridor, occasionally supporting herself against the wall. Her drunken mind failing to notice James until she reached the door.

"What are you doing to yourself Alex."

"Scram Guardian." She warned, her voice echoing through the corridor.

James looked around, hoping no one else could hear them before turning his gaze back to his friend who was clumsily trying to unlock the door. After a few failed attempts she had finally managed to get it to open.

As she stumbled into the apartment and was about to close the door, James blocked it and let himself in.

"Did you miss the memo? Get out." Alex ordered getting angry.

"Kara wanted me to make sure you're okay."

"Oh I forgot - everything Kara says goes." Alex mumbled, slurring her words.

"She wanted to protect you Alex." James said gently.

The brunette only snorted in response before making her way towards the table grabbing a bottle of whiskey, only to have it taken away by James.

"Give it back."

But instead James rushed to the sink and emptied the contents, fairly certain Alex won't remember much when she wakes up.

"I know you're hurting, but this is not the solution."

"The last thing I need is for the pretend hero to tell me how to live my life." Alex countered. "Now get the fuck out."

As he was about to open the door, he turned back to his friend and said. "If you keep pushing people away you're gonna end up alone."

* * *

Kara sat in her sister's lab, trying to feel close to her while watching the video. She couldn't bring herself to see the most invasive parts, but skipping through it she stopped the video on Jeremiah sitting in his cell along with a few aliens. And that's when she noticed something that gave her hope.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : _Supergirlfan25_ \- Alex is in a tough spot with Max, but it will all work out. Alex and Kara are going to make up in this chapter.

* * *

Kara has spent the night searching through all data on Cadmus they'd found, taking breaks to listen in on her sister.

"You're still in here?" J'onn asked surpised entering the lab where Kara sat still, focused on the monitor.

Coming closer he shook her shoulder spooking her in the process.

"J'onn!" She exclaimed still thrilled about what she'd found. "Look."

She rewound the footage up to where they could see Jeremiah frantically scribble something in the back of the photo Kara had found.

"Do you think he could have left us a clue?"

"He probably knew where all the bases are situated." Kara pointed out.

"But we couldn't see anything on the picture before." J'onn said confused.

"Jeremiah was really smart. He would have found a way to cover it up."

"We need to take a closer look at that photo."

"I know." Kara agreed before turning her gaze onto the floor. "But Alex has it now."

"Call her and tell her to come in." Jonn said.

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea right now." Kara confessed.

"Why?"

"I asked James to look after her last night and it didn't go so well."

"She needs to know. We all need to know."

"I know. But I want to tell her about that myself." Kara said litarally flying out of her chair. "I'll try to get her in here."

But all her courage has long been gone once she reached her sister's apartment. Hesitating slightly she finally found herself knocking on the door, fully aware of what's at stake.

"Alex? Please, it's really important." Kara called when the door stayed locked.

It wasn't something she hadn't expected. It was hard to get Alex to get up when she got like this. But Kara refused to let her sister down again, so she flew in through the window only to see her sprawled on the couch, the odor of liquir spreading through the apartment.

"Alex?" Kara called coming up to her sister.

"Alex." Kara gently shook her shoulder, but the brunette only grumbled something incoherent in response before falling back to sleep.

Sighing Kara considered pouring down some water on her to bring her back to consciousness, but decided she'd wait for her sister to wake up on her own. She moved to the kitchen and filled the glass with water before searching the cupboards for aspirin for when Alex wakes up. Going back to the living room she put it on the table and reached for the blanket before covering her sister up. Satisfied her sister has been taken care of she looked around, but couldn't spot the photo anywhere. Assuming it was on her sister she flopped down on the couch next to her and decided to patiently wait for her to wake up.

She was so absorbed with everything else that only now she could feel her exhaustion catching up with her. She could swear her eyes only fluttered closed for a minute, but when she opened them again it was already late morning and the sun was streaming in through the open window blinds. But that wasn't what woke her up, it was Alex cursing under her breath, trying to shield her eyes. As soon as she remembered why she got in here in the first place, she literally flew off the couch.

"Alex!" She exclaimed startling her sister.

"Kara? What are you doing in here?" She asked rubbing her throbbing head wondering how much she drunk yesterday.

"I know you're mad at me, but we've found a lead. Well, maybe, but we won't know until we've analized the photo." Kara said in a rushed voice.

"Wait. Slow down." Alex said reaching for the aspirin before swallowing it down with water. "What are you talking about?"

"In one of the footages it shows Jeremiah writing something down on the back of the photo I gave you."

"But there's nothing there. I've checked." Alex countered confused.

"I know, but I-'

"Let me-" ALex started searching her pockets. "I think it's in my leather jacket."

"Where is it?"

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"I think I left it in the bar yesterday." Alex closed her eyes silently chastiting herself for being so reckless.

"You sure?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Alex sighed.

"Hey." Kara came closer before reassuring. "We will find it. It couldn't have just disappeared."

"I hope so."

* * *

"I'm sorry. Can't help you with that." The barman said clearly more interested in cleaning the glasses than talking.

"You work here. You have to at least know where it could have been taken." Alex pointed out clenching her fists.

"No idea." He repeated, but before he could turn away Alex grabbed him by his collar and threatened. "If you know something and you're hiding it from us I'll - "

"What she's trying to say is we really need to know where the jacket is. It has a sentimental value, so if you know something please tell us." Kara pleaded trying a different aproach.

The barman looked between the sisters before sighing. "There is a trash can two blocks away. We usually take everything that's left here over there. But I can't guarantee it's still there."

Alex immediately turned to leave, so Kara quickly thanked the man before following her.

"I can't believe I lost it in the first place." Alex grumbled as Kara cought up to her.

"I'm sorry." Kara said trying to apologize for more than just the jacket.

"I know." Alex sadly smiled.

"I was just trying to protect you." Kara confessed as they kept walking, avoiding her sister's gaze.

"I know." Alex repeated. "I'm sorry. I may have overracted. I just- I was so mad." Alex said stopping in her tracks. "We can't keep things like that from each other Kara."

"I'm sorry. If I could turn it back I would." Kara sighed before finally lifting her head to meet the brunette's eyes. "But I can't."

"I get that." Alex said taking her hand. "No more secrets, okay?"

"Okay." Kara immediately agreed.

"So, you're ready to get dirty?" Alex smiled once they got to the container.

Alex chuckled when Kara just pulled a face in disgust.

"Let's get to it the."

* * *

"Found it!" Kara exclaimed smiling triumphantly holding the jacket up, despite being half buried in garbage.

"Finally." Alex sighed jumping out of the container before holding a hand for Kara to help her out.

"Please tell me it's still in there." Kara pleaded while her sister was searching the piece of clothing.

"Yes." Alex cheered pulling it out before hugging her sister.

"Let's get it to the DEO." Alex suggested.

"Does that mean you're coming back?" The blonde beamed pulling out of the hug to see her sister better.

"I don't know." Alex admitted taking, what seemed to be a piece of a banana peel, out of her sister's hair. "But what I do know is that we need to figure out what Dad was trying to tell us."

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

"Winn. I need you to scan this." Alex ordered bursting into the control room with Kara.

He scrunched up his face in disgust and covered his nose before asking. "What's that smell?"

"Winn, focus." Kara chastised trying to prevent her sister from threatening her friend.

"On it." He said snatching the photo from Alex's hand, trying to keep his distance. "I'll let you know when I find anything." He added quickly disappearing.

"What?" Alex asked when her sister was just staring at her.

"Nothing."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just.. I don't want you to be mad at me for saying this, but maybe you should get some sleep to, you know, sober up a bit." Kara said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you before. Especially after everything that you've been through."

"It was my fault." Kara countered.

"No. I'll admit, it hurt that you hid that from me." Alex confessed. "But honestly, I'd probably have done the same thing in your position. So please, don't be afraid to tell me off when I'm being stupid, okay?"

"Does that mean you will get some rest?"

"I said you can talk, not that I'd listen." She smirked.

"Nothing's changed then." Kara smiled before her super hearing picked something up.

"What is it?"

"Industrial fire near the docks."

"It could be a trap." Alex warned trying to keep up with her sister who was already heading toward the exit.

"Doesn't change the fact that people are screaming for help."

"Kara, wait. Just wait." The brunette said grabbing her arm.

"I know you want me here in case Winn finds something-"

"It's not that. I've already lost my father, I'm not losing you too."

"You won't. If I notice anything suspicious I'll get back. Promise." With that she flew away.

"Don't worry, I've got her." J'onn assured shifting into his Martian form.

Trusting her boss to keep them both safe she hesitantly turned back to join Winn in one of the labs.

"Hey. The scanner doesn't detect anything abnormal on the image, but I haven't tried the fluorescent lamp yet."

"We'll try that later but right now I need you to scan the docks area for Kryptonite."

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned grabbing his tablet and rushing after the agent to the control center.

"I hope not." Alex sighed.

* * *

As Kara and J'onn arrived back to the base Alex rushed to hug her sister as she asked. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Kara assured hugging her back. "But my suit wasn't so lucky."

"There was no sign of Cadmus' involvement." J'onn said.

"Thank God." Alex sighed in relief as she pulled away from her sister. "I think I'm just going crazy after everything that happened."

"Being cautious for a change does not mean you're crazy." J'onn countered.

"Did anything show up on the scan?" Kara asked reminding herself what they came in here in the first place.

"No. But we'll try one more thing since I know you two are safe."

"What?"

"Let's get to my lab."

"We will. But before we do that you two really need to clean up." J'onn said.

"Please do." Winn added still keeping his distance.

"Fine."

* * *

"Damn it." Alex cursed throwing the photo on the table before she started pacing. "I really thought it'd work."

Kara frowned grabbing it and inspecting it closely once again. "There must be a way to get the message to appear."

"We can use hydrogen peroxide, but there's a a possibility it'll only make it worse and we'll be unable to decipher the message at all."

"What about ironing it?" Kara suggested.

"It can't hurt to try." Winn shrugged.

"I have a good feeling about this one." Kara said.

"I have an iron in my locker. I can get it if you want." Winn offered.

On seeing confused looks around him he asked. "What? I need to look proffesional."

"Just go get it Winn." Alex sighed.

"Why do you think it's going to work?" Alex asked her sister after everyone had left.

"Jeremiah." Kara smiled. "I used to sneak into his lab when I'd feel overwhelmed. One time he was working on something similar."

"Whatever the message will be we need to work together. That's what dad would want."

"I know. She won't get away this time."

"That's what we thought the last time." Kara sighed sadly.

"We're prepared this time." Alex countered. "More than ever."

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Kara pleaded.

"We'll both be careful." The brunette stated sternly.

"Got it." Winn said bursting into the room.

"You're okay?" Kara asked as they were joined by her friend-who seemed out of breath.

"Fine. I guess that's enough exercise for one day though."

"Here goes nothing." Alex said taking deep breath before she started to iron the back of the photo.

"Anything?"

"No." Alex sighed but after a moment she started to notice faint writing. "Wait. I think I can see something."

Leaning over the photo Kara squeezed her eyes to get a better look. "You did it."

"Oh my god." Alex said as she started to read the message.

TBC

* * *

A/N : I'll try to update tomorrow. There will be more action in that one.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N** : I've been really struggling with this chapter. I hope you'll like it._

* * *

 _My dear daughters,_

 _If you're reading this know how much I loved you both. How much I loved your mother. They will try to manipulate you into believing that I'm back, but my body is only a disguise to hide the monster they're going to turn me into. Although I will be gone by the time you read this and you may be gone from my sight, you will never be gone from my heart."_

At the bottom of the page there was the exact latitude and longitude coordinates of the main Cadmus base.

Reading the goodbye letter the sisters couldn't hold back their tears.

"We'll give you some privacy." J'onn offered.

"No, stay." Alex said wiping her tears as her sister squeezed her hand.

Rubbing her sister's back to soothe her Kara handed the photo to J'onn.

"I'm going to assemble the team." J'onn informed gently. "You two should stay here."

"No way." Alex immediately argued.

"If we go we go together." Kara added sternly looking at J'onn.

The Martian just sighed rubbing his forehead before ordering. "Agent Danvers, get to the armory and get ready. Supergirl, you're with me. We'll lead the chopper and land three miles away from the location. We cannot attract their attention by any means."

J'onn then turned to Winn asking. "Did you manage to fix the drone?"

"Sure. I've also enhanced its parametres. It's practically indestructible right now."

"Nice job Agent Schott. Keep it that way." The Martian praised before ordering. "I expect to see you all in the control room in ten minutes."

"I'll call Superman." Kara said.

"Before you do that you should take these with you." Winn said waving for her to follow.

"What is it?"

"I've been working with your sister to fix them up." Winn explained opening the door to reveal Anti-Kryptonite suits that had gotten damaged.

"Thank you so much Winn!" Kara smiled hugging him fiercly.

"You're...you're strangling me." Winn wheezed.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly quickly pulling away.

"Winn just waved her off and said. "Just let your cousin know it was me who patched them up."

"Of course."

As they all gathered together J'onn started to debrief the Agents.

"No one goes in until I say so." He finished sternly. "We know from experience what Cadmus are capable of."

"The drone and the projector give us the upper hand." Alex pointed out.

"So does the fact they are completely unaware we've discovered their hiding spot." J'onn added.

"How does this projector work exactly?" Kara asked.

"It generates an unbreakable forcefield."

"Like in _The Dome_?" Kara asked enthusiastically as she recalled watching the show.

"Not exactly but close. We can use that to trap them inside if there're too many of them for us to handle." Alex said.

"Or we can use it as a shield." Kara suggested.

"That too."

"Superman will be here any minute now. We can check what we're dealing with from afar." Supergirl suggested.

"No. The two of you can join in later." J'onn said.

"Why?"

"There's probably Kryptonite in there."

"Besides, Luthor still has her Exo-suit." Alex reminded her.

"So what? They also have loads of regular gun that can harm you." The Kryptonian countered.

"Did I mention my drone has an x-ray vision?" Winn boasted. "I can use it to gauge the floor plan first. And we'll be able to tell if there's Kryptonite in there."

"Assuming it's not encased in lead." Vasquez chipped in.

"That may also be an issue. As long as the drone doesn't detect the mineral the three of us are going to plant tear gas grenades in three different parts of the building and quickly move back to the hiding spot and let them do the work. After we've done that, the drone comes in further in, releasing soporific gas to subdue the enemies if needed." J'onn listed.

"The drone will keep monitoring the insides." Winn added.

"Not if the door is locked." Demos pointed out.

"This baby has X-ray vision, may I remind you."

"It won't work if the door is lead-lined."

"There is no point in spectulating." The Martian said sternly.

J'onn took a minute to gather his thoughts before finally commanding. "Demos, you lead the Alpha team."

"You don't trust me to lead my own team?" Alex interrupted offended.

The man grabbed her arm and guided them away from the group before reminding. "You technically don't work here any more."

"Because you lied to me, J'onn."

"I know it was wrong for many reasons. I realize I had failed as your friend, but I did the right thing as your boss."

When he saw the Agent was about to argue he quickly added. "I'm not asking you to stay put. But we both know how personal it can get for you."

"Fine." She finally conceded.

"Kal!" Supergirl exclaimed as she hugged him. "You made it."

"Of course I did." He smiled hugging her back.

"So what's the plan?"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Arriving at their spot they waited for Winn to let them know the drone's readings.

"If it turns out there is Kryptonite in there, you two stay put." Alex said looking between the Supers.

"If you're going I'm going." Supergirl said sternly.

"El mayarah." Superman smiled.

"There's no sign of Kryptonite but the building is quite big. The good news is that we seem to outnumber them." Winn informed.

"Good. We proceed according to the plan." J'onn ordered.

"Be careful." Alex pleaded.

"Always." Kara hugged her sister one last time before flying off.

As the trio reached the base they parted ways and planted the grenades in each side of the building.

"That was easy." Superman smiled as they landed back next to the DEO team.

"Everyone is down. It's safe to enter the building." Winn informed.

"What?" Supergirl asked when Alex frowned.

"It just all seems too easy."

"I know." The blonde agreed.

"They don't seem to pose a threat anymore." J'onn said. "But keep your guard up."

Kara grabbed her sister and flew back with her cousin and J'onn with the chopper following them.

Entering the building they saw a few unconscious Agents on the floor.

"Cuff them up and take them to the DEO cells."

As they continued down the dark corridor all they could see were unconscious bodies surrounding them. Occasionally stumbling into confused but still awake Cadmus Agents who were trying to fight them off.

"I think we've got most of them." Superman said.

"Beta team. How's it going on your side?" J'onn asked through the comms.

"We've got most of them secured, but we're still struggling with a few escapees."

"I'll go help them. You finish up here." The Martian said before leaving.

"At least they're not holding anyone prisoner in here." Supergirl sighed frowning when she noticed her sister was frozen.

"Alex?"

"Are you okay?" She prodded when her sister wouldn't respond.

"You didn't really think I'd be stuck with my slaves in here." Kara heard Luthor's voice in her ear.

"And you probably didn't know I'd have a telepath amongst my agents." She added smirking. "Humans are nothing more but puppets in his hands."

Exchanging worried looks with her cousin she said. "Let's get them close together."

Using their superspeed they gathered the DEO Agents before Supergirl grabbed the remote to the progector from her sister and activated it to shield them from any harm.

"Leave them out of this." Supergirl ordered.

"You attack my facility and you expect me to just let them go?"

"If you want to see your son again I'd advise you give yourself up." Superman said.

Luthor just chuckled before activating her suit which made the Kryptonians feel a bit weaker, but the suits seemed to prevent the mineral from completely weaking them.

Combining their heat vision they tried to get her suit to malfunction, but to no avail.

Luthor charged into Superman ripping his suit off.

"Leave him alone!" Supergirl exclaimed throwing herself at the woman.

Lillian freed herself from Supergirl's grip and flew into the dark sky.

"Are you okay?" Superman asked helping her stand up.

"Fine."

"We need to separate." J'onn said out of breath. "I can feel the telepath is close. I need to stop him. He's forcing everyone to harm each other."

"Alex." Kara said terrified for her sister.

"One of you need to keep them safe while I look for the Alien."

"We can bypass the forcefield through the ground." Supergirl suggested.

"We need to move." J'onn urged.

"Luthor is mine." Supergirl said determined before turning to her cousin. "Please keep them safe."

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : _Alliedstasis_ \- I hope it lives up to your expectations!

 _nathanmiiller_ \- Glad you like it. There's a lot of action in this chapter.

 _Chloe_ \- I wish they could do that but Jeremiah died in _Together_ \- the first part of the story.

* * *

Supergirl took off the ground speeding after the woman but as soon as they reached abandoned motel complex the blonde lost sight of the enemy. The Kryptonian hovered in the air trying to spot her, but to no avail.

"That's your plan? To just hide away?" Supergirl mocked hoping the insults would be enough to lure her out. "I should've guessed you'd be hiding like a coward you are."

Flying around the area she still couldn't locate Luthor. Hesitantly, she landed on one of the rooftops and exclaimed.

"Afraid of a fair fight?"

Before she could come up with what to do next she felt herself being pushed off the roof as Luthor lammed out into her side, making them both slam into the ground as they fell of the building.

"Do you really thing this is a fair fight, alien? " Luthor chuckled getting to her feet as Supergirl did the same. "You really are delusional."

Without further ado Supergirl used her heat vision blasting the other woman into the wall before using her speed to punch her in the face when she tried to get up.

"You're nothing more but a monster." Lillian said.

The Kryptonian was hit by a kryptonite laser which sent her flying a few feet away. But her shield had absorbed the blast, so she managed to stagger to her feet almost instantly.

"Thank you Winn." She whispered to herself before aiming her heat vision at the enemy. Unfortunately, before it could hit her Luthor reflected the action also activating the laser embedded in her suit.

The two kept going for a few minutes until Lillian started to slowly close the distance between them. Supergirl could feel intense heat rising in her eyes but as she remembered the letter from her deceased adopted father she pushed the feeling aside and stubbornly continued to fight her off. Remembering her fight with Red Tornado which had led to losing her powers she started to wonder how much she'd last.

Combining her freeze breath with heat vision gave her the advantage and sent the older woman flying through the building. Without a second thought she flew straight after her and tackled her down before she could get to her feet.

But because of close proximity she could immediately feel the effects of the Kryptonite, despite the protective vest attached to her chest. Seeing Luthor smirking she went to punch her in the face, but her fist was met with ninth metal instead when the face shield in exo-suit had automatically activated. Ignoring the pain Supergirl kept hitting her until a metal hand clamped itself around her neck and harshly jerked her away, making her land in a heap.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"How is it going J'onn?" Superman anxiously asked struggling even with his super speed to keep the Agents from harming each other.

"I can't find him. He is no where in sight."

"Can't you ... somehow sense him?" Winn suggested.

"No. He's blocking me out."

"Well, things're getting pretty heated in here." Superman said wrestling Demos away from the other agent he was trying to strangle.

"Wait, I think I've got him!" Winn exlaimed.

"Where?"

"The drone has detected thermal radiation underground, probably some kind of a mine. You need to go west."

"Tell me when to stop."

As J'onn reached his destination he used his x-ray vision and as he saw his target he ordered. "Agent Schott, get the power dampener ready. I'm bringing him in."

With that he flew inside and dragged the alien outside and back to the base, ignoring his protests.

"Do you know where my cousin is?" Superman asked concerned as he held Alex by her hand to stop her as he waited for the telepath to be subdued.

"I've already redirected the drone to follow her."

Concerned by his cousin he didn't notice Alex taking a swing at him until he heard her groaning in pain.

"Ahh, son of a bitch!"

"Glad to see you back to normal." He sighed in relief despite the Agent glaring at him angrily.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her throbbing head.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Supergirl didn't have time to get her bearings before she was being strangled by Luthor. As she was about to rip off the blonde's vest they heard buzzing sound coming from somewhere nearby. Using the distraction Supergirl got out of the chokehold shooting through the roof up into the sky.

"Let's see if you can catch up." Luthor chuckled as she started to fly back to the Cadmus base, much to Kara's distress.

As she caught up with her opponent she used her freeze breath to slow her down.

"Stop!" Supergirl shouted throwing herself at the woman trying to hold her back.

As they started to exchange blow after blow they finally ended crashing into the ground.

All Kara could think of was Jeremiah.

Teaching her the names of constellations, helping her control her powers or calming her down when she'd be overwhelmed.

She remembered Jeremiah showing Alex how to make a bonfire. She remembered how happy she was that day. Only to have all that taken away a few days later.

All she could feel was this insane rage surging through her.

Supergirl flew high into the sky in order to keep away from The Kryptonite and gather her strength. Gathering her speed she drove into her opponent, who was already hovering in the air, while simultaneously using her heat vision trying to fend off the laser from the exo-suit. To her surprise she noticed her cousin conjoin their heat vision as he kept his distance, fully aware how vulnerable he was without the protective shield.

Their combined powers was enough to overpower Lillian Luthor and after getting hit she ended up crashing into the ground just as they heard the rapid chopper sound of an approaching helicopter. As it started to get closer Supergril saw her sister leaning out of the chopper aiming her alien gun at Lillian who she now noticed was about to attack again, but before she had a chance to do so, Alex shot her.

"Are you okay?" Alex immediately asked running to her sister.

"Fine. You?"

Before the Agent had a chance to answer she fell down groaning in pain when she felt excruciating pain in her leg where she had been hit.

"Alex!" The blonde exclaimed putting her hand under her sister's head before she hit the ground.

Turning around Supergirl saw Lillian standing on her woobly legs but before she could do more damage Supergirl used a thunderclap leaving everyone shook.

"I've got her." J'onn assured joining them before he flew next to the almost unconscious woman.

"You are stupid to think it ends this way." She muttered when J'onn approached her.

"You're right. It ends with you locked up in a cell for the rest of your life."

"Guys you need to get away from her now." Winn yelled. "The exo-suit is going to blow!"

"Told you so." Luthor chuckled.

Alex wearily reached for her pocket and quickly handed the projector to her sister who was trying to stem the blood flow with her hands. "Here. Take this and lock her up."

Supergirl nodded resolutely as the other Agent took her place. She used her super speed to reach the woman and activate the device moments before the suit exploded with Luthor trapped inside.

She didn't waste another minute and rushed back to Alex.

"It's over. I've got you." She kissed her forehead and flew back to the DEO carrying her sister.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

"You should've stayed at the DEO." Kara said concern evident in her voice as she supported her sister on their way to the car. "Hamilton said you should save your leg."

"I'm fine. I've had worse." The Agent shrugged.

"That's not exactly comforting." Kara mumbled.

Although Alex tried to hide it Kara knew how much pain she was in.

"This is ridiculous." Kara said swooping her up and flying the rest of the way.

In the blink of an eye the older sister was sat in the passenger's seat as the blonde gently desposited the ice bag she's been holding on her injured leg.

"You good?" Kara asked looking at her concerned.

"Hmm." Alex sighed closing her eyes.

"Your place or mine?"

"Alex?" The blonde prodded when the girl didn't answer.

"Midvale."

"What?"

"I wanna go home. Visit dad's grave."

Kara just nodded squeezing the brunette's hand as she looked into her teary eyes. Without further ado she started the engine pretending not to notice her pulling out whiskey hidden in the glove compartment.

"Just watch out for possums on the road this time." Alex advised.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Kara didn't know if it was sheer exhaustion or alcohol or maybe the two combined but as they finally arrived at the cemetery her sister was out cold.

Stopping the engine the blonde wondered what to do next. Looking back at her sister's sleeping face she decided to leave her in the car to rest. After covering her with a blanket she'd dug from the trunk she locked her in the car.

Taking a deep breath she turned her flashlight on and made her way towards her adoptive father's resting place.

"Jeremiah." She said kneeling down and putting her hand on the gravestone. Wiping a tear forming in her eyes she whispered more gently. "Dad."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry I couldn't save you. If it wasn't for you I'd have never had such a wonderful family. You've protected me from the beginning and I will always be grateful for that." She continued letting her tears flow freely. "I know-I know there is nothing I can do to get you back. But what I can do is keep your daughter safe. I promise I'll keep Alex safe. Just like you have done for us all this time."

Kara put the flowers she had bough on their way on the grave. Gazing at the stars above her she recalled doing the same with Jeremiah as he tought her the constellations. She wondered how things would be like if Jeremiah was still there.

Lost in her thought Kara flinched at her sister's voice calling for her.

"Hey, I'm right here." Kara assured kneeling next to Alex in the car. "We're already here."

"You should have woken me."

"You need to rest."

"I will. But I need to do this first."

"I know."

Kara quickly moved to the trunk grabbing an old blanket before helping her sister out of the car. Unfolding the blanket Kara helped her sister sit down so she was facing their father's gravestone.

"Will you be okay by yourself for a minute?" She asked softly. "I should probably call Eliza and let her know we're home."

"Sure."

True to her word she was back at her sister's side in the blink of an eye. She silently joined the brunette and hugged her gently as they sat there overcome with sadness. They sat there leaning against each other trying to come to terms with everything that happened.

"You remember that one time at the fair?" Alex suddenly broke the silence chuckling.

Kara smiled at the memory as she recalled. "Eliza wouldn't let us ride a rollercaster but then Jeremiah stepped in."

"Only because mom said it was either him with us in there or we don't get to go in."

"Well, I think she regretted her decision when he'd almost puked on her after the ride."

After the laughter has died down they sat snuggled together staring at Jeremiah's gravestone. Breaking the silence once again Alex said.

"I miss him."

"Me too."

"We'll visit tomorrow." Alex finally conceded. "You should rest after being exposed to such amount of Kryptonite."

Kara just huffed in response before pointing to her sister's injured leg. "I'm not the one who has a hole in her leg."

"Fine. We should both rest."

"Before we leave." Kara started grabbing her sister's hand to stop her. "There is something I've got for you. For both of us."

"What is it?"

Rummaging through her pockets Kara pulled out a piece of paper before handing it to Alex.

"What is it?' She curiously asked already unfolding the paper. After a moment of reading she asked smiling. "You bought a star for Dad?"

"He used to love stargazing. He deserves to have one of those named after him." Kara smiled.

"Which one is it?"

"The brightest one in that constellation." Kara explained pointing at the night sky.

"I'm sure he'd love it."

"This way we can remember him each time we look up into the sky."

"Always."

* * *

THE END

A/N : I really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you all for sticking with me. I'll focus on my one shots and _Krypto the Superdog_ now.


End file.
